The present invention relates to a method for picking according to the goods-to-man principle a plurality of different articles in accordance with orders, wherein preferably at least one of the orders comprises both fragile (i.e. breakable) and non-fragile (i.e. non-breakable) articles which are to be packed together into one shipping container in a storage and order-picking system. The invention further relates to a corresponding storage and order-picking system as well as to a picking-and-packing station.